1. Field of Invention
Fluorophenyl[methoxyphenoxymethyl]piperidine compounds and acid addition salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and method-of-treating therewith. Serotonin or 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) potentiating compounds and their employment for indications caused by or resulting or arising from a disturbance of the serotonin or 5-HT system.
2. Prior Art
The most relevant prior art is to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,743 and 4,007,196, respectively issued Oct. 14, 1975 and Feb. 8, 1977, in which the same general type of compound and activity is disclosed without, however, any suggestion of the particular and specific compounds involved according to the present invention, much less of the particular and specific "subject matter as a whole", including not only their chemical structures but also the pharmacological properties thereof, which "subject matter as a whole" according to the present invention has been found to be both advantageous and unobvious from the standpoint of one skilled in the art.